Nano
|AuJt14kDP8I}} nano (ナノ) originally a bilingual YouTube singer, who was known under the alias RogueRouge and later xoxonano from 2006 till 2007 and 2007 till 2009 respectively. She deleted her channels and started on Nico Nico Douga as in 2010. nano is known for her strong, tomboyish voice. Due to her deep voice, she could be considered a " ". She can sing in both Japanese and English, as she was born in New York. She returned to Japan and because of that, some of her covers are tagged with "The returnee has" (帰国子女が). She also writes English lyrics for the VOCALOID songs she covers, giving them a western touch without losing the original style; therefore, she often tags her songs with "western style" (洋楽っぽく). nano mostly covers VOCALOID but also has covered some Avril Lavigne songs. Her avatar generally has red, mid-length hair and sometimes wearing a mask. nano also contributed to various games and anime, singing themes, etc.. They can be found here. On March 14, 2012, she made her major debut, signing under the label "flying DOG". On March 16, 2013 she held her first concert. On January 19, 2013, she started hosting a real-time radio program called NANORAJI on her website. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 29, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Released on November 09, 2011) # 5150 ( album) (Released on March 07, 2012) # Futsuubamu ~ Futsuudom ni Utattemita ~ (Released on July 18, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.03.23) (Taken down on NND) # "TRUTH" -Conan style- (2011.05.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Cantarella" (2010.08.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.12.29) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2011.01.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" -English ver.- (2011.01.16) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.01.10) # "EMPTY SHELL" -Japanese ver.- (Original) (2011.01.12) # "A World" (Original) (Taken down on NND) # "Leia" -English ver.- feat. nano and Mis (2011.02.13) # "magnet" (Parody) feat. nano and Kamidome (2011.03.03) (Not in Mylist) # "We Are The World - Pray For Japan" (2011.03.15) (YT only) # "The Beast." -English ver.- (2011.03.19) # "Treasures" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) # "Innocence" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.04.21) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Sky Aquarium) -English ver.- (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" -Rock Arrange- feat. nano and kazyuP (2011.05.02) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. nano and task (2011.06.13) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) -English ver.- feat. nano and neko (2011.06.21) # "Omoide Kakera" -English ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- feat. nano and Mes (2011.08.08) # "Monochrome Kiss" feat. nano and kazyuP (2011.08.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. nano and Rui (2011.09.10) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.09.22) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" -English ver.- (2011.09.29) (Community & YT only) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.10.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Smile" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.11.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.11.13) (Community & YT only) # "magenta" (Original with ) (2011.11.25) # "PONPONPON" feat. nano and Vin (2011.12.12) # "Christmas? Nano Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.12.16) # "Mozaik Role" -English piano ver.- (Live session) (2011.12.29) (Community & YT only) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English piano ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Melancholic" -English ver.- feat. nano and neko (2012.02.10) # "Black Board" -English ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) -TV size- (2012.05.05) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) (2012.05.25) # "Hysteri" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.12) # "No pain, No game" (Original with ) -Full ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Nevereverland" (Original with Itou Naoki) -Full ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Palette" -English ver.- (2013.02.15) # "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" (Original with ) (2013.05.31) # "Our Story" (Original) -Live Session ver.- (2013.07.12) # "SAVIOR OF SONG" (Original with Hiro) (2013.10.10) # "Born to be" (Original) (2014.01.28) # "Happy Ending Simulator" (Original) (2014.02.06) # "INFINITY≠ZERO" (Original) (2014.04.18) # "PARALYZE:D" (Original) (2014.05.21) # "INFINITY≠ZERO" -PV ver.- (2014.07.12) # "SABLE" (2014.07.18) }} Unknown Time Uploaded (Taken down on NND) As RogueRouge: # "Dreaming on the Radio" (Prince of Tennis song) # "BLAZE" (Tsubasa Chronicle song) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (Rurouni Kenshin song) # "Fukai Mori" (InuYasha song) # "Yozora no Mukou" (Smap song) # "USO" (Fullmetal Alchemist song) # "PARADE" (Naruto song) # "Life is Like a Boat" (Bleach song) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) # "God Knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) # "Yuki No Oto" (SHOWTA song) # "Egao no Wake" (Shounen Onmyouji song) # "sakura" (Moriyama Naotaro song) # "Nemutteita Kimochi, Nemutteita Kokoro" (Aya Kamiki song) # "GLAMOROUS SKY" (NANA song) # "michiyuki" (Loveless song) # "Sleepless Beauty" (Gravitation song) # "School Boys" (Gakuen Heaven song) # "Forever" (Erementar Gerad song) # "Lilium" (Elfen Lied song) # "HOUSEKI" (TenchouB' song) # "Tsuki no curse" (Loveless song) feat. nano and HIMEKA # "Bokutachi no Yukue" (Gundam SEED Destiny song feat. nano and HIMEKA) # "Eternal Snow" (Full Moon wo Sagashite song) -Piano ver.- feat. nano and HIMEKA # "XTC" (Witchblade song) feat. nano and HIMEKA As xoxonano: # "Futari no Hana" (Original) feat. nano and HIMEKA # "We Three Elves of Orient Are" # "Ashita no Ori" # "Before Your Dream Fades Away" (Original) # "Supernova" -Live ver.- # "DAYBREAK'S BELL" (L'Arc-en-Ciel song) # "Yellow Submarine" # "Sound of Silence" # "Let It Be" (The Beatles song) -Live ver.- # "Knocking On Heavens Door" (Bob Dylan song) -Live ver.- # "Last Song" (Gackt song) # "Yozora no Mukou" -Live ver.- # "Fuyukaze ni Mau Hane Arigatou" (Original) # "Country Road" # "Run Away" (Original) # "Hana no Namae" # "Hourglass Story" (Original) # "Your Light" (Original) # "Better off Alone" (Original) # "Horizon" (Original) # "Empty Shell" (Original) -English ver.- # "Tomodachi no Uta" (Ataru Nakamura song) # "A Lonely Road" (Original) # "RUBY ROOM" -Live ver.- # "Ichiban Hoshi" (Original) # "Tegami ~ Haikei Juugo No Kimi he ~" (Angela Aki song) # "Momoiro" (Original) # "Un.Locked" (Original) # "START OVER" (Original) -English ver.- # "START OVER" (Original) -Japanese ver.- # "Masquerade" (Original) # "Rondeau of DRAWN" (Original) # "Unwritten Letter" (Original) # "Unwritten Letter" (Original) -Live ver.- # "Tomo ni" (Original) # "Last Christmas" (Wham! song) # "Sangatsu Kokonoka" (Remioromen song parody) # "Anata Nitsutaetai" (Original) -Live ver.- }} Commercially Featured Works |May 23, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle |"No pain, No game" |October 10, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Exist"|October 10, 2012 |2nd Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Silence"|February 27, 2013 |Theme song of the Japanese horror channel Den Of Horror ~Horror no Soukutsu~! |"Nevereverland" |February 27, 2013 |Theme song of the Kodansha bunko Ranobe original Blu-ray animation "Arc IX" |"SAVIOR OF SONG" (with Hiro)|October 30, 2013 |Opening of the TV anime Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio Song of the amusement arcade music game GITADORA |"Born to be" |February 19, 2014 |Ending of the TBS TV anime Magic War |"Happy Ending Simulator" |February 19, 2014 |Theme song of the arcade game GUNSLINGER STRATOS 2 |"Scarlet Story"|March 25, 2014 |Theme song of the mystery school drama Sherlock Holmes |"INFINITY≠ZERO" |July 23, 2014 |Theme song of the movie Bakumatsu Koukousei |"PARALYZE:D"|July 23, 2014 |Theme song of the PlayStation®Vita game RE:VICE[D] |"SABLE" | July 23, 2014 |Ending of the TV anime M3 ~ Sono Kuroki Hagane ~ }} Discography |track1title = magenta |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = , nano |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Hysteri |track2lyricist = KuwagataP, nano |track2composer = KuwagataP |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3info = |track3lyricist = nano |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Beautiful ground |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = glow |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mes |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Omoide Kakera |track6info = |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = DevilishP |track6arranger = |track7title = Dive In Your Eyes |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = |track8title = Just Be Friends |track8lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track8composer = Dixie Flatline |track8arranger = MuryokuP |track9title = EMPTY SHELL |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = nano |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Melancholic |track10info = (nano, neko) |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Junky |track10arranger = neko |track11title = Dai Ichiji Jibun Sensou |track11info = (nano, ＿＿) |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arrange = |track12title = Calc. |track12info = -Piano Live ver.- |track12lyricist = JimmyThumbP, Madoka Ueno |track12composer = JimmyThumbP, |track12arrange = Matsunaga Takashi}} |track1title = Now or Never |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = nano, DevilishP |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Now or Never |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1title = No pain, No game |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Crossroad |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = |track4title = Crossroad |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = kemu |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title = No pain, No game |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = EXIST |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = MuryokuP |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = |track4title = EXIST |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MuryokuP |track4arranger = }} |track1title = neophobia |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = Itou Naoki |track1arranger = |track2title = All Eyes On Me |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = Nakanishi Kosuke |track2arranger = |track3title = KALEIDOSCOPE |track3lyricist = nano |track3composer = fu_mou |track3arranger = |track4title = Nevereverland |track4info = |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = Itou Naoki |track4arranger = neko |track5title = Silence |track5lyricist = nano |track5composer = Powerless |track5arranger = |track6title = A Genesis |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = Minami Akihito |track6arranger = |track7title = Remember, My Friend |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track7arranger = |track8title = Now or Never |track8info = |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = nano, DevilishP |track8arranger = |track9title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = kz |track9arranger = |track10title = No pain, No game |track10info = |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = |track11title = Black Board |track11info = |track11lyricist = nano, |track11composer = papiyon |track11arranger = |track12title = Horizon |track12lyricist = nano |track12composer = nano |track12arranger = |track13title = Palette |track13info = |track13lyricist = nano, Yuyoyuppe |track13composer = Yuyoyuppe |track13arranger = }} |track1title = magenta |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = , nano |track1arranger = |track2title = neophobia |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = Itou Naoki |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3lyricist = nano, buzzG |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = No pain, No game |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Exist |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hysteri |track6lyricist = nano, KuwagataP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = glow |track7lyricist = Mes |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Nevereverland |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = Itou Naoki |track9arranger = neko |track10title = Remember, My Friend |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track10arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track1info = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Our Story |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Our Story |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track1info = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Silver Sky |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Silver Sky (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio -Ars・Nova-) |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| MY FIRST STORY ver. = |track1title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track1info = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = START OVER |track2info = (nano, Hiro) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = START OVER |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1title = Born to be |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = WEST GROUND |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Happy Ending Simulator |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Born to be |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Happy Ending Simulator |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title = Born to be |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = WEST GROUND |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = NEW WORLD |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Born to be |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = NEW WORLD |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = SABLE |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Dusty Mirror |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = INFINITY≠ZERO |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = SABLE |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Dusty Mirror |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = Gallery |nano .png|＿＿ and nano (right) in "Unhappy Refrain" |Neko Nano.png|nano and neko as seen in "Aimai Elegy" |NanoTwitter.png|nano's Twitter icon |vin nano PONPONPON.png|Vin (left) and nano as seen in "PONPONPON" |nano.png|Nano with her new smartphone case Photo taken from Twitter |Magenta.png|Nano as seen in her original song "magenta" |Nano Utattemita no Hon July 13.png|Nano as seen on the cover of the July issue of Utattemita no Hon |Nano Be free.png|Nano as seen in "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" }} Trivia * Her favorite foods are pasta, pizza, ice cream, chocolate, and strawberries.nano's blog profile (information removed) She also likes Häagen-DazsFacebook post about Häagen-Dazs green tea truffle. She dislikes carrots. * Her favorite anime is Detective Conan because of the story and characters, and because she is fond of mystery/suspense. She has also read the books of the Sherlock Holmes series already in elementary school.Her nano tomo circle magazine Vol. 21 newsletter * Her favorite color is red. * Her favorite animals are cats and she likes it when cats falls asleep on her lap. * nano's childhood ambition was to be the President of Sony. * She has an iPhone 4 and the most expensive thing she has bought to this date is a MacBook. * The jacket of the nano edition of No pain, No game is her eye with the globe as the iris.A Facebook status about the release of No pain, No game * There are two versions of the single "No pain, No game": anime version and nano version. The latter will include a secret chibi-nano card.A Facebook announcement about No pain, No game * The jacket of N is completely composed of the photos from her PIECE OF PEACE project which fans sent in.Her nano tomo circle magazine Vol. 6-2 newsletter * Her first concert, which was on March 16, 2012, fell on her mother's birthday.Otaku Mode article on nano's concert. * She went to Germany for her second live tourHer nano tomo circle magazine Vol. 10 newsletter and it was also her first time in Europe.Her nano tomo circle magazine Vol. 11 newsletter * Halloween is one of her favorite holidays of the year, and in the U.S., she used to go trick-or-treating every year. She decorated her house with orange lights and she carved pumpkins.Her nano tomo circle magazine Vol. 16 newsletter * The song title of the Sherlock Holmes theme song "Scarlet Story" was chosen in respect of the first story that Holmes appeared in, "A Study in Scarlet". * She has finished the whole "Harry Potter" series. }} External Links * Website * Blog * Facebook page * Twitter * Nano Tomo Twitter * Nano Tomo fan circle (Japanese) * Nano Tomo fan circle (English) * weibo (Chinese) * orkut (Portuguese) * VKontakte (Russian) * Homepage (inactive) * SoundCloud (deleted) * pixiv